


The Letter

by Eravalefantasy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Well...Cullen's idea of a love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/pseuds/Eravalefantasy
Summary: A giveaway award for skyholdherbalist featuring her OC. Cullen slips a letter into Finn’s pack to express his thoughts.Note: Cullen calls Finn by her given name Ellana.





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyholdherbalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyholdherbalist/gifts).



> Note: Cullen calls Finn by her given name Ellana.

My Dear Ellana,

Before you read any further, consider checking over your shoulder for the curious. What I wish to share is for you alone. In fact, if you have found this letter, then you no doubt hold the gift for Macha as well. Perhaps in delivering her favorite treat, you might sit with her and read? I would like to think the pear survived your travel; I tried to wrap it well enough, but before I ramble on about the hardiness of fruit in saddlebags, allow me to begin.

There are times I find myself unable to rest for one reason or another. In those moments I wonder if you are awake as well. Perhaps it is a foolish notion to consider your thoughts stray as mine often do; you are far more focused than most I have known.

In those long evenings I stare out the window and consider the day’s events.  The view is nothing special, and the gate is closed more often than not. When it opens, any number of possibilities arises. I find myself more alert and hoping it is a sign of your arrival. I will admit within that hope rests my greatest fear; to see you unwell or—forgive me, I should not give life to such thoughts.

There was a purpose to this letter, I can assure you. I allowed concerns to rise where there should be none. I wanted to share the wonder of those quiet times; when I am able to stop and breathe. I should like to think wherever you are, perhaps you may find such occasions of solace no matter how seldom they may occur.

I see you in those moments of contemplation; the rush of memory a pleasant respite from my tasks.

You are there in the garden, secreting behind archways; quieted steps carrying you closer, all the while hiding from my sight rather than join the game. You needn’t worry, I would sooner enjoy your company than challenge you to a match.

The memory of you lingers in the yard as I watch the horse master leading his charges; he guides them with a steady hand to work their legs and feel the sun. Do you remember our lessons? Both of us wound so tight; much of my instruction made little sense. Your fingers gripped the reins with such intensity; I should have realized your discomfort and led the lessons with a gentler hand. And yet, there is Macha; her disposition well suited to you. Macha and I have chatted of our mutual concerns for your well-being and shared our promises to see you succeed in your endeavors. You may call me a fool for such notions, but look to her eyes, the truth of her affections for you lies within.

The Rest is far quieter, but the thought of you remains. There are no secrets between us; I wait—content to leave you to your revels. The swells of laughter and music through the night affirm the comraderies you have built with your companions, and in those sounds I am grateful for those who stand beside you.

The hour is no doubt late. Although my words afforded us this moment, the time has come to say goodnight. Safe travels as you lead your companions onward. Know I eagerly await your return.  

As ever,

Cullen


End file.
